How Long Have You Loved Me? Always
by xxmischief-never-managedxx
Summary: (MWPP Era-Golden Trio Era) It was in their 3rd Year when Remus started feeling attraction towards Sirius. But it was in his 4th year when he realized he was in love. WARNING: BxB, fluff, possibly smut, some slash


DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the Story does as well.

Remus John Lupin. A half-blood, a werewolf, and Marauder. Otherwise known as: Moony. He was usually that one kid who always studies a lot and mainly keeps to himself. He was more like the peace-keeper in his group of friends. Oh, it would seem that I have not introduced them just yet. He and his friends are called the Marauders. Member Count: 4. Members: James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Orion Black, and Remus John Lupin. Otherwise known as: Prongs, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Moony. They were all very mischievous youngsters, who basked in the glory of pranks and girls. Except for poor little Remus. Well, sure he'd delight in some small tricks once in awhile, but it's the girls that is the problem. You see, Remus is... well... how would you put this in a more... subtle way. Remus is queer. Or at least he believes he is. He hasn't shown any true interest in any girls, nor many boys either. No. Remus had his eye on only one person only. His best friend Sirius. And he only just found this out at the hormone-filled age of 14. But he could never tell him. Because last time he checked, Sirius was straighter than a perfect line. He's dated almost half of the population of girls at Hogwarts in his 5th year alone. (Which was quite impressive to the Marauders who haven't even kissed a girl yet.) Sigh, what a sad sad story for poor Moony... Anyway, shall we begin the tale?

ring. ring. ring. ring.

Remus slowly opened one of his eyes, looking at a small alarm clock dancing on his pillow. He squinted at it and noticed that it read: 4:17 am. The werewolf glared and rubbed his eyes.

"Sirius... what are you doing up so early in the morning?" he asked as the clock disappeared.

The dark haired boy stood on the other side of his bed, arms crossed.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten what day it is," he said in a scolding tone.

"It's Saturday."

"Of course I know it's Saturday! But today is our Hogsmeade trip!"

Remus waved him away. "But that doesn't mean we have to wake up at 4 am..."

"Yes it does! We need to be prepared for this trip! That means freshen up and look nice for the ladies."

The werewolf sighed. "I'm not going."

Sirius's good mood suddenly evaporated, and his smile turned into a frown.

"What do you mean you're not going?"

"I'm just not in the mood for it, Pads," he said, rolling over so his back was facing his friend. "I need to spend more time studying for my O.W.L.S."

"But those are months away!"

"You know I always have to get a head start."

Sirius pouted. He knew Remus always wanted to be prepared, and it was something that he sometimes hated him for. But suddenly he remembered something important. There was this one little thing about his friend that could be useful at times, that could be useful now. The dark haired boy ran over to James, shaking him awake.

"Prongsie!" he whispered loudly. "Prongsie!"

Potter shoved him away and put on his glasses.

"What now?"

"I need some of your Chocolate Frogs."

"Huh-? Why?"

"Remy is in a bad mood."

"Fine, whatever..."

Sirius launched himself into James' trunk, digging around for the candies. He finally found three packages and crawled up to Remus.

"Moony," he whispered. "I'll let you have these Chocolate Frogs if you come to Hogsmeade with us."

How Sirius got him to go to Hogsmeade was not the first time the tactic was used. But the werewolf couldn't help it. He simply loved chocolate. It made him feel happy inside. They walked through the snowy paths of the small town and visited different shops. They first went to Honeydukes and bought loads of candy, then had a snowball fight near the Shrieking Shack. Remus was actually glad in some ways that he came. But then came the first swarm of girls.

Girls from all the houses(except for Slytherin of course) swarmed around Sirius and James, shoving Remus and Peter out into the snow. Peter huffed and waited outside of the hoard with his arms crossed. But Remus on the other hand simply sighed and walked away, feeling dejected and unwanted. He strode solemnly back towards the castle unnoticed to his dismay. Part of him wanted Sirius to come running towards him and hug him, apologizing for the commotion and begging for his forgiveness. The other part of him just wanted to die. Remus walked back to the Gryffindor common room and sat down on the sofa, staring at the fire that couldn't even warm his sad sad heart.

He was just a poor unloved boy after all. 


End file.
